


Dean and claire love story

by Kekegleek21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekegleek21/pseuds/Kekegleek21
Summary: this is my first fanfiction I didn't know whether anyone would like it but it is a story about it being Claire's 22nd birthday and it's based after a previous hunt where Dean and Claire discover there feelings for each other and things get pretty heated.





	Dean and claire love story

**Author's Note:**

> I don not own any of the characters in the story with Claire and dean and I do not own supernatural or anything associated with the show.

I do not own any of the supernatural characters in this story. 

Claire Novak and Dean Winchester fanfiction.  
Chapter 1 

Claire Novak was a young girl who was interested in hunting and got into hunting after meeting Castiel and Sam and Dean Winchester.  
Dean and Sam received a call from a family who said that someone had been snooping around their old abandoned warehouse/storage container and they said that it was a blonde girl who was sarcastic and quite rude when they asked who she was but didn’t reply. 

What are you doing here’?, how did you even know where I was. Asked Claire

We got a call about a sarcastic girl who is impersonating a FBI forensic scientist/crime scene investigator, who was asking questions about a group of vampire and werewolf cases. Said Sam and Dean 

I’m here hunting the same as you mainly for vampires and witches rather than werewolves, but the young girl who got turned claimed she didn’t know what happened and that she had never left the bar. Said Claire

I have a gift at talking to people mainly attractive people, mostly guys, some very attractive I had a few drinks with them at the Deer and Rabbit and we got talking, one guy was a bit grabby and obsessive, but he was extremely sexy’. Said Claire.

Shut up the attractive dudes we don’t need to know that much detail said a jealous dean.  
Sam looked at Dean wondering why he was acting so strange and weird.  
Okay so does Jody know where you are? Said Sam.  
Yeah, she does? Said Claire.  
Chapter 2  
So, she knows that your hunting and she knows that your sleeping in your car’. Said Sam and Dean.  
I’m not sleeping in my car, Claire said looking away from the boys.  
Really so why is there a bag full of make up and girls clothing but also a sleeping bag. Said Dean.  
You’ve been looking through my car and through my things, why are you looking at my clothes, I couldn’t find somewhere to stay, everywhere was booked, said Claire.  
So you have no where to stay at all. Asked Sam.  
Well I have my car. Said Claire.  
You can’t stay in your car whilst hunting let alone while it’s cold, that’s just a stupid idea, do you want to freeze throughout the night. Said Dean  
Where am I supposed to stay, Jody kicked me out.  
Woah hold up Jody kicked you out, why? Asked Dean  
Because she told me that hunting was dangerous, and we had a massive fight Alex took my side, but Jody told me if I didn’t stop hunting and go to school that she couldn’t have me stay if I wasn’t going to abide by her rules. Said Claire.  
Your staying with us in hotels whilst hunting and at the bunker for the rest of the time, is that clear? Said Sam.  
Wait seriously, thank you claire squealed and hugged Sam and then Dean.  
I’ll pay for the drinks and you get your stuff and we can go, are you driving back to the bunker following behind us in your car. Asked Dean.  
Are you crazy, like hell am I leaving my car, I will follow on behind? Said Claire.  
Cool, said Sam.  
I’ll help you with your bags and stuff and put it in my car to drive it back to the bunker and then when we get back, I’ll show you to your room. Said Dean.  
Ok thanks. Said Claire  
They stared at each other for a moment realising there was something special about that moment and about each other until they heard someone calling them and then realised it was Sam.  
Claire, Dean!!! Called Sam.  
Were you really getting jealous when I was talking about those other fit guys, because you know I only have eyes for you Dean, you know that right? Said Claire  
I know you wouldn’t have said it to make me jealous on purpose right, but you know I’m too old for you right. Said Dean.  
Barely I’m gonna be 22 in a couple of days and you know your only 30 so it’s only 8 years difference. Beside I can date whoever I like. Said Claire  
Anyway, I already have a date with some friends I made a few weeks back, we are going to the local bar to have a few drinks for my birthday. Said Claire.  
Oh yeah what bar. Asked Dean.  
The Ragdoll. Said claire.  
Oh really, Sam fancy going for a couple of drinks with Claire’s friends for her birthday. Asked Dean.  
Oh yeah, we know it, we’ll be there. Said Sam and Dean  
No, you guys are not coming, it’s bad enough I am being forced by my friends that I must curl my hair and wear a dress, a red dress, that they will bring to the bunker on the night. Said Claire.  
Anyway, let’s go I’m tired! Said Sam  
Ok come on, let’s get you home so you can sleep, said Claire  
Dean laughed.  
Ok here we are, how much did you drink, Asked Claire.  
Dean and Claire helping Sam to his room.  
Goodnight Sam Said both.  
So, when was the last time you had a hot meal? Asked Dean.  
It’s been a while, why what were you thinking. Said Claire  
Pizza or burgers, delivery. Asked Dean  
Pizza, Said Claire  
Cool, I’ll call it in and after that I will show you your room and the bedroom. Said Dean.  
So this is your room is there anything else you need or want exactly. Said Dean  
Fresh towels and a beer said Claire.  
Ok I’ll get that sorted. Said Dean.

Chapter 3  
Hey what are you doing up, you were so quiet that I thought you were asleep. Said Dean.  
I was reading one the lores that I have just looking into this hunt a bit more trying to figure out all these different stories from the neighbours you know I just think some aren’t as kosher as they make them out to be. Said Claire.  
What are you thinking, working at this godly hour? Said Dean.  
I have nothing else to do, so what did you expect me to do. Said Claire.  
Have fun, go out with your friends, watch a movie etc, not working on the case we can do the work tomorrow. Said Dean.  
How about we watch a movie, you can choose. Said Claire.  
Cool let’s do it, let’s watch the entrapment sequel 2. Said Dean.  
Ok, can I have a beer. Said Claire.  
Fine, but don’t tell Sam. Said Dean.  
They got into the movie and in the end it turned out that neither were really interested in the movie as they were looking at each other. Staring at each other like they were interested in one another. Claire cut the silence by talking.  
I better be getting to bed, night. Said Claire.  
Claire don’t go I’m sorry. Said Dean.  
Why not? Said Claire.  
Because I love you. Said Dean.  
Yeah, I know like a sister and plus your too old for me I get it. Said Claire.  
Look I care about you Claire and not just because of Jody and Castiel, I mean I really care about you, more than a sister. Said Dean.  
Dean we can’t be together it would ruin our friendship and or brother- sister relationship. Said Claire.  
We don’t have to tell anyone ok, we can keep it a secret until were ready and if we think it is going to work. Said Dean.  
Look dean, I don’t know if we can, I have a party to get ready for anyway, we can talk later ok. Said Claire.  
Claire is getting ready for her party when she hears a knock at the door and says come in’ but nobody answers, so she opens the door only to find the bunker hallway pitch black.  
All of a she felt someone’s hands on her hips and guiding her to where she is supposed to be going, turned around with her torch to see that it was Dean and he was leading her to the kitchen/living area.  
Claire and Dean are walking down the hall his hand now around her waist he looks at her and puts his finger to his lips in case it was a demon etc and claire thought to herself she was in a dress, so she can’t fight.  
She looked and saw that dean gave her the all clear and saw dean wearing a suit.  
What are you wearing? Asked Claire giving Dean a questioning look.  
I’m wearing it for your drinks at the bar for your 22nd birthday. Sam has left already and said he would meet us there. Said Dean.  
Ok let’s go then otherwise we’ll be late. Said Claire.  
Wait hold up a sec, happy birthday Claire, said Dean.  
Dean told her to close her eyes as he said he a surprise for her and kissed her on her mouth. At fist Claire didn’t know how to react but kissed back and realised that even though she shouldn’t she loves Dean and can’t help her feelings, so she will tell Castiel, Jody and Alex etc.  
Chapter 4  
Claire and Dean were still both stood there kissing each other in the kitchen and in a short while it became more heated as Dean was leaning Claire against the counter and was kissing down her neck, she was enjoying it as she began to moan.  
Claire was reaching for the hem of dean’s shirt and pulled it out of his trousers and she ripped the shirt open and started kissing his chest, Dean Groaned. Claire led Dean to her bedroom, they fell back on the bed from all the stumbling around, still to busy kissing. 

It led to something more as Dean unzipped the back of Claire’s incredibly sexy black dress she was wearing. Dean started kissing down her neck until he went to the top of her chest and breasts.  
Suddenly Claire gasped and moaned, and dean Groaned.  
Dean was kissing claire up and down her neck and chests over her breasts.  
Claire kissed back and started unbuttoning dean’s shirt, dean picked claire up and took her to bed, he carried on unzipping her dress until it fell to the floor and she was left in a lacy bra and thong.  
Dean just looked at her and pushed her on the bed, she was unzipping his suit trousers and then dean was left only in his boxers and he felt Claire’s small hands start touching his neck from behind and roaming the rest of his body, it was driving him crazy. It carried on from there and things got heated.  
Dean then reached over to his night stand and pulled out a condom and entered claire slowly as he really liked her and didn’t want to screw it up and while having sex with claire he was thinking about what they were going to have to discuss about their relationship and what they were going to tell the others about being fashionably late. Dean pulled out of claire and he let her sleep for a while, before stroking her cheek to make her open her eyes and look at him.  
Claire woke up and looked to dean.  
What just happened asked Claire?  
I think we both know what just happened Claire, replied Dean.  
Chapter 5  
Are you okay? Asked Dean  
I’m fine, I was just wondering what this means for us. Replied and asked Claire.  
Well I was kind of hoping that maybe, just maybe we could give us a shot at a real relationship. What’d ya say. Said Dean  
Fine, we can give it ago but if you’ll excuse me, I must go and get re-ready for a party that we need to get to. Said Claire  
Claire wait, asked dean  
What’s up? Asked Claire.  
I was thinking maybe we could arrive at the party together arm in arm and if you would wear the very sexy red dress you wore on the day when we first saw you and you were imposing as a female FBI agent called Agent McIntyre. Said Dean.  
I will wear that red dress for the party and I was a hot detective, anyway I’ll get ready and we can go. Said Claire.  
They arrived at the party together and claire got a bit tense, but dean leaned over and kissed her to show her it was all going to be okay.  
Let go in, Said Dean.  
Okay, Said Claire.  
Everybody shouted happy birthday when she came in and started hugging her and then she found Jody, Alex and Sam.  
Hi guys, said claire.  
Happy birthday sweetie said Jody.  
Happy birthday rainbow bright Said Donna.  
Happy birthday Claire said Sam and Alex.  
Thanks, but Dean and I have something to tell you.  
What’s that? They all asked together.  
Claire and I are in a relationship, we didn’t want to think it was real but after the werewolf case was solved and after everything that happened to me that day and the way he looked after me it was hard to believe that when we saw each other everytime they arrived in Sioux Falls, that they’re wasn’t something real between us, but there is.  
Finally, they all said together.  
Chapter 6  
Wait you guys knew about us. Asked Claire.  
Come on guys, your good at hiding stuff, but when it come to feelings not so much. Said Jody.  
Also, with all the arguments and the looks that you were giving to each other when around each other it wasn’t that hard to spot that you liked each other either.  
Ok great so you knew, and we looked like idiots, brilliant. Said Claire  
Hey, can I talk to you for a sec? Asked Dean  
Sure, what’s up? Said Claire  
I wanted to give you this, it’s your birthday present. I was a necklace with dean on it and he got a chain for his wrist with claire engraved on it.  
Dean its beautiful, thank you. Said Claire.  
You welcome, Happy Birthday babe, said Dean. 

This is my first fanfiction so I wanted to see how it went, before writing anymore.


End file.
